gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Skills in Gemcraft Chapter 0﻿ (Gem of Eternity)
The following skills are available. All skills cap at level 10. Skill point cost per level, starting from 1, progresses like this - 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Maxing out a skill requires 36 points; to max out all 28 skills, the player will need 1008 points, meaning they need to hit over level 200.. * Enhanced Pool - more maximum mana; +100% max mana at level 10. * Focus - more initial mana; +210% more initial mana at level 10. * Flexible Pool - decreased mana cost of Mana Pool spell; -20% at level 10. * Towerbuilder - decreased mana cost of towers; -50% at level 10. * Traplayer - decreased mana cost of traps; -60% at level 10. * Trap Specials - increased specials power for gems in traps; +20% at level 10. * Armor - decreased monster banishment cost; -30% at level 10. * Readiness - faster gem socketing; 60% faster at level 10. * Replenish - more mana replenish over time, more mana and score gain per monster kill; +50% replenish/+40% gain at level 10. * Forge - decreased mana cost of creating and combining gems; -24% at level 10. * individual color masteries ** Each mastery gives up to 2 starting gems of the matching color, with increased grades for higher levels; a grade 2 and a grade 3 at level 10. ** Critical Hit Mastery (yellow) - higher chance of critical hit, more range and charging speed for gems in traps; 60% at level 10. ** Mana Gain Mastery (orange) - more mana stolen per hit; +50% at level 10. ** Bouncing Mastery (lime) - higher chance of bouncing shots, higher chance of bouncing shots for gems in traps; 60% at level 10. ** Shocking Mastery (cyan) - more chance of shocking target; +40% at level 10. ** Slowing Mastery (blue) - target becomes slower; +50% at level 10. ** Poison Mastery (green) - higher poison damage; +40% at level 10. ** Armor Piercing Mastery (purple) - higher chance of reducing armor level; +24% at level 10. ** Splash Mastery (red) - higher splash range, increased maximum number of hits for gems in traps; +24% range/+3 hits at level 10. * Armor Games exclusive gem bomb skills ** Violent Explosions - higher gem bomb damage; +50% at level 10. ** Stunning Explosions - all gem bombs have a chance of shocking targets; 32% at level 10. ** Piercing Explosions - increased maximum number of monsters hit by a gem bomb explosion; +4 at level 10. * Dual Gem Mastery - increased range, damage and firing speed for gems with two base components; +60% at level 10. * Pure Gem Mastery - increased range, damage and firing speed for gems with one base component; +40% at level 10. * Prismatic Gem Mastery - increased range, damage and firing speed for gems with all 8 base components; +30% at level 10. * Resonance - increased minimum damage for all gems; +32% at level 10. * Recharge - increased firing speed for all gems; +24% at level 10. * Radiance - increased range for all gems; +20% at level 10. * Turbulence - increased maximum damage for all gems; +40% at level 10. Category:Gemcraft Chapter 0 Category:Skills